


Dying Embers

by surrealon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealon/pseuds/surrealon
Summary: For a brief moment, Hux had been completely satisfied. His long-time love was now his beautiful husband, yet somehow the flame of his love flew out.





	Dying Embers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance- I might make this a multi-part fic a some point  
> Please leave kudos/comments- it's my first fic and it makes me happy :)

Hux coded open the door, dropping his greatcoat in the doorway with a sigh. He kicked off his boots, leaning against the wall and sinking down, dreading going any further.Returning to their shared quarters always felt like coming to his own execution, the loving coddles and soft kisses pressed to his neck were somehow a burden. He massaged his temples, sliding the lights to 20%. Perhaps if he was quiet, he could just stay out-  
“Babe?” he heard called from the other room, the voice wavering, unsure. Hux rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. Perhaps the poor fool was starting to piece things together. It was a wonder how easily his husband drank up excuses- there was particularly more paperwork, the meeting had gone long, he’d had to handle a minor conflict. How much longer until he cracked?

The whole thing had been going on for a few years- Ren was eager for love and affection, Hux needed a stress relief, the both had their evenings free. There was no beautiful storybook romance, he'd known even as child that there was no such thing as true love. Ren was no dashing prince, and by no means was he, or had he ever, been in love with him.

Almost hesitantly, Hux rose back to his full height and turned the corner, skulking into the dark confines of their bedroom with a tired-looking smile.

“Hello darling, I’m home,” he murmured, taking in the sight of Ren already curled up in bed. His husband beamed, nose pressed into one of Hux’s spare jackets as if trying to helplessly cling to Hux’s presence itself.

There was no story behind the night he proposed- in a moment of post-coital bliss, he'd figured they weren't getting any younger. Their wedding had been forgettable at most- majority of the ship probably was unaware it had even occurred. Kylo had begged for the ceremony he'd apparently always dreamed of, but in the end they went towards Hux's ideal of a hassle-free signing of the paperwork. What was the point, when this thing was bound for failure?

“You’re back?” Ren whispered quietly, as if unsure of the other man’s presence, “I missed you.” Armitage peeled off his sweat-drenched shirt, slipping under the crisp white sheets. 

“Oh, did you now? I should hope my husband missed me,” he murmured, roping an arm around Kylo’s waist and nestling around the larger man’s body. Ren pressed his cheek onto Hux’s breastbone, inhaling deeply with a dreamy smile.

“New cologne?” Kylo asked, his wide brown eyes so completely trusting, even with the evidence of Hux’s infidelity right before him.

“Mmh, come here,” Armitage returning, choosing to answer instead with a nibble on Ren's earlobe.

"You're mine," Kylo murmured, turning his head to catch the ginger's lips with his own. He thought nothing of the salty taste, unknowing that it was another man's cum, in direct juxtaposition to his previous words. Hux chuckled into his mouth, releasing slowly only to feel Ren's hands slowly easing down his body. The general reached for his case of cigarettes, igniting the lighter's tiny flame off with a soft click. At what moment had the spark between them died? Hux glanced down as Ren's grip suddenly went tense, his little breathy moans cutting out altogether.

"There's lipstick on your thigh," Ren whispered, getting onto his knees and backing up. Hux smiled, amused by the man's look of complete shock, just as he'd imagined.

"Darling, did you really think-?" Kylo froze at hearing his worst fears confirmed, looking down.

"To me it was real...it was always real." Hux let out a soft laugh, pulling the cigarette from his lips and letting out a slow drag.

"And I regret none of it. Close the door on your way out."


End file.
